Life After Breaking Dawn 1
by twilight2195
Summary: So basically, my story takes off after Breaking Dawn. I would just like to inform you guys that I'm writing this story for fun and I hope you guys enjoy! :
1. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 1

She's okay, I promised myself,Everythings fine. I can do this. But, because I couldn't convince myself in the tiny bit, I had to ask Alice.  
"Everything's fine Bella, it's just pre-school!" she said for the hundreth time. "Renesmee's going to do just fine! Stop worrying so much."  
As I sat waiting in the living room waiting for Edward and Renesmee to return, I switched on the T.V and scanned impatiently through the channels not knowing exactly what I was looking for.  
"Renesmee is well prepared for this love, there's no need to worry" Edward had said to me earlier this morning. But what can I do? I'm a mother! Mother's worry about their children for everything! Doesn't that apply to me?  
"Momma!" a lovely voice called. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized they were back. "Momma school was fun! I learned alot off stuff and-" Renesmee cut off and instead off continuing she simply just showed me.

Renesmee stood there with exitment in her face as she showed me her first day of school. " She did absolutly wonderfull today!" Edward said once Renesmee finished.

"How do you---" I didn't finish. I knew the answer to my unfinished question. But my husband knew me too well. I flinched at the word. After all this time, I still wasn't used to referring Edward as my husband. I knew he was mine forever, but I simply wasn't adjusting to calling him that.

"Well..." Edward began. " Since it was Renesmee's first day of school, the teacher allowed me to stay with her for the day." he said.

"Daddy sat next to me and showed me how to draw a pretty flower!!" Renesmee said as she showed me her drawing.

"That is the most beautiful flower in the world!" I said to my daughter as a smile spread across her face.

"Renesmee why don't you go show your preety flower drawing to your aunt Alice?" Edward said.

" Okay! Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!" Renesmee said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Before I could take an unnecessary breath, a pair of lips crushed mine. It seemed he was kissing me for an entire hour when he finally spoke.

"I believe you are calmer now that we're back?" He knew me too well. " You know you never stop impressing me?" I said." It's as if my thought's were written across my forehead!" I said with a giggle. " Agh! I was going crazy! I was worried that Renesmee wasn't going to like school very much! Or that she wouldn't make any friends! Or--" But I didn't finish. My lips were suddenly too busy.

"Bella love, you have nothing to worry about! Renesmee was incredible! And the moment we walked in she was already playing with all the other kids! I think she had a wonderfull time!" he said with a smile.

Tiny footsteps walked in moments then. With his arms tight around my waist, Edward and I both turned. "Momma, can you come to school with me tomorrow?" Renesmee said as she walked in. " Auntie Alice said it will keep you calmer if you do."


	2. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 2

Tiny footsteps walked in moments then. With his arms tight around my waist, Edward and I both turned. "Momma, can you come to school with me tomorrow?" Renesmee said as she walked in. " Auntie Alice said it will keep you calmer if you do."

"Alice!?" I said. "Oh Bella! Come on! I just saw you going under a panick attack tomorrow!" she said as she joined us in the living room. " Plus, that way you can see how Renesmee does at school!" "Daddy can you come too?" "Of course" Edward and I said at the same time and giggled. "Yey! Yey! Yey!" Renesmee said as she jumped around in circles! "Did you hear that auntie? Mommy and Daddy are coming with me tomorrow!" " I know sweetie! Isn't that exiting??" Alice said. " I bet you'll have a great time!" "Yeah! And then I can show mommy how to draw the flower daddy showed me today!" she said. "What's all the exitement about?" Carlisle said as he walked in. "Renesmee is very exited that Bella and I are going to school with her tomorrow" Edward said as he watched Renesmee dance around in circles with Alice. " She wants to show me how to draw a flower that her daddy showed her today!" I said looking up at Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Well, I think this little monster is tired" Alice said. And we all turned to see Renesmee yawning.


	3. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 3

We wished everyone a good night and then scooped up Renesmee from the couch to take her home. Shortly after getting into Edward's volvo, we arrived at our cottage. We went to tuck in Renesmee into her crib as we usaully did. And as usual, the thought came back. Ever since Renesmee was brought into this world, I have always wondered if Edward still ha-- disliked Renesmee. I know it's a foolish thing to say but, during my pregnancy Edward obviously didn't want her to be born due to the fact that it almost killed me. Don't be a coward. I said to myself once more. After merely 2 seconds in thought, we lef Renesmee's room and went to our own.

"Er, Edward?" I can't believe I'm asking him this! What if I hurt him? "Yes, love?" Edward said in a wary tone. "Edward I..." Come on Bella, you can do this. "Edward I need to ask you something. It's about Renesmee." I noticed the confusion in Edward's face and he simply nodded. "Well," I started. "Edward...do you regret...me having Renesmee?" I can't believe I just asked that! How can I be so stupid!? Of course he doesn't regret it... or does he? I caught of glimpse of Edward's face. It was blank. "Bella, I...." he didn't continue. He sat on the corner of the bed and asked me to join him. "Bella, I love Renesmee." he said. "And, I can guess where this question came from. I'm surprised you didn't ask me earlier."

"You already knew I was going to ask you?" I said. " But how?" "Bella, I can't read your mind but I do know you very well." " You see, when you were pregnant with Renesmee, I won't deny I disliked her at the moment. I didn't hate her, but she wasn't something I would care or love for at the moment. You see Bella, I knew she was hurting you. And I knew that if i took her away from you, I was the one who was going to hurt you the most. So I hated myself for causing you this death penalty all because of my fault"


	4. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 4

I wanted to say something. Apologize for causing him this pain. I didn't know what to do. Edward then continued. "But, when I heard Renesmee's thoughts when she was in you...something just clicked. From that moment on I realized that I was going to be a father. That a little beautiful child that we made with our love was in you, waiting to make our lives complete. And in that same moment hope rose upon me." "I tried...I had to believe you were going to make it out of this alive and well. When the day of Renesmee's birth came I just kept thinking to myself that everything was going to be fine. And when I...held her for the first time..." I hadn't noticed I'd been sitting there dead silent until now. " Edward I'm sorry, I...." "When I held her, I knew I had made the right choice on letting her be. On bringing her into our world. She is my daughter and I love her very much. I could never in my exsitance hate her." he said those last words as if he were confirming them to Renesmee instead of me.

"Edward..." How could I have doubted Edward?? Of course he loved Renesmee. What if he hates me now for doubting his love for our child? What if---? I guess Edward noticed me panicking and said "It's ok Bella. Asking me this question wasn't a bad thing. I'm glad you asked me. Sooner or later I was going to end up telling you anyways." he stroked my cheek as he spoke. " I love you both very much. And I don't regret anything at all." " Really?" I said. And to answer this Edward crushed his lips onto mine. Kissing Edward was like kissing him for the first time. His lips were so smooth and moved with such ferociousness that I simply couldn't help but react the same way. Before I knew it I was out of my jacket and he no longer had his shirt on. I caught a glimpse of his perfect marble-like chest. No matter how long I lived to be with Edward, I knew I was never in my exsitence going to get used to his beauty.


	5. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 5

The next morning Edward and I took Renesmee to school together in his volvo. "Momma at school there's alot of stuff! They have dolls and crayons and you have friends! My teacher is very nice and she says that I have a handsome daddy!" Renesmee said on the way. She was so exited that I couldn't help myself but to go along. " Really?? So your teacher likes your father?" I said it in a sarcastic tone and Edward simply chuckled. " Well Renesmee has many little followers too!" Edward said. " I heard them saying that she was a very pretty little girl" he said. Renesmee hid her little face between her hands. " Noo!!" Renesmee said giggling. " They're just my friends!" "Jejejeje... I know honey." Edward said. I noticed I hadn't said a word. I was too lost watching Renesmee and Edward. "Momma, what are you thinking?" Renesmee said. " I'm thinking about you and your father." I said with a smile. " Why? Did we do something wrong?" she said tilting her head to the side. " Of course not honey! I just like seeing how you and daddy have so much fun together!" I said and Renesmee just giggled. Arriving at school, Renesmee literally dragged Edward and I into her classroom. " Momma this is where I sit! " " And daddy sat here!" she said as she pointed to the seat next to hers. " Where am I sitting?" I asked her. " Ummm...you can sit next to daddy! Then he can show you to draw the pretty flower!" she said. Renesmee was so exited to have us here that I couldn't help but to giggle. " What's funny mommy?" she said curious. " You're just so exited and happy that it makes me exited and happy too" I told her. "Good Morning. You must be Renesmee's mother. Hi, I'm Ms. Montez" " Hello. it's nice to meet you." I said. " Ahh, Mr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to have you here once more." said Ms. Montez. " Thank you. It's a pleasure for me to once more be able to share the day with my daughter." said Edward.


	6. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 6

Ms. Montez was quite a beautiful women. She was about 2 inches shorter than me, with brown eyes. She had curls just like Renesmee. " Hi. teacher!" Renesmee said. Renesmee was aware that other adults didn't know she was as smart as she was, so she had to act just like the other children. " Mommy and Daddy sit wit me today!" she said. " That's right Renesmee! I can tell you're very exited." said Ms. Montez. " Yeah! And daddy gonna show momma to dwa a fower!" Renesmee said.

" Renesmee, I think it's time to sit down." Edward said. " Your dad is right honey, take your seat." Ms. Montez said. She then walked to the front of the room. " Hi Renesmee!" a little girl said. " Hi Tiffany!" " Wow Edward, you weren't kidding. She hasn't been here for at least a week and she already has friends" I told Edward so quiet only he can here. " I told you love. You have nothing to worry about." Edward said and kissed the top of my head. " Bella, Esme asked me if it was okay with you if we had lunch with them this afernoon?" Edward asked. " Of course! I'd bet Renesmee would love to see Alice again" " Okay then. I'll call Esme to let her know." he said and then walked out th room. " Where is daddy going?" Renesmee asked as soon as she noticed Edward's absence. " He went to call grandma to tell her we're gonna go have lunch later on." I told her. " O.K" was all she said. Moments later, Edward returned. " Daddy look what I did!" Renesmee said with exitement. " Ah! That's lovely! Have you shown your mother?" Edward said. " Yes! She said it was very pretty!" " Indeed it is." I said. Renesmee then said " Mommy? Daddy?" "Yes honey?" Edward and I said at the same time. " Can I put this on your wall?" she said. " Of course!" we said together once more. "Yey!" Renesmee said. She then stood and gave us each a kiss on the cheek. It was naptime then, and Renesmee was sound asleep.


	7. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 7

" Edward?" I said. " Yes, love?" " Are you happy? I mean it like, are you happy with what you have?" I asked. " Of course Bella love. I'm beyond happy. Never doubt that." he said. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, " I love you". " As I love you" he said and then passionately kissed me. " Would you like to go with Esme now?" " Sure." I told him as we walked back to Renesmee. Edward picked Renesmee up and told Ms. Montez if it was possible to take Renesmee out early. " Of course" I heard her say.

We arrived with Esme no longer than 10 minutes later. Renesmee had woken up now and she was playing with her Mp3 player. " Daddy can you put more music in my music box please?" she said. " Sure honey. What type of music would you like?" Edward said as he shot a glimpse at her. " Your music silly!" Renesmee said giggling. " Where's my little monster!?!" Alice said as she skipped towards us. " Jejeje! She's right here auntie!!" Renesmee said as she jumped into Alice's arms. " Hey Alice!" I said. " Hi Bella!" Alice said. " Alice, I have the idea that you're more like Renesmee day by day!" Edward said chuckling. " You're just jealous you can't be this joyfull all the time you big grouch!" Alice said and then stuck her tongue out to him. We chuckled and walked towards the house. " Mommy can you hold my music box?" Renesmee said. " Sure sweetie." I told her. " Auntie guess what? Today my mommy and daddy came to school with me!" Renesmee said as she climbed onto Alice's back. " Really?? Was it fun?" Alice asked. " Yeah!! Umm...daddy showed momma to draw! And then I drew a picture and it's going on mommy and daddy's room!" she said. " Well what a wonderfull surprise!" Carlisle said as we walked in. " Grandpa!!!! " " Hello there!" Carlisle sais as he scooped up Renesmee. " How's my favorite princess?" " Happy!" Renesmee said. " Edward! Son, it's nice to see you once more." Carlisle said. " It's nice to see you too Carlisle" Edward said.


	8. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 8

" Hey Carlisle!" I said. "Bella! Gorgeous as ever!" he said. If I were to be human, I would've blushed. " Well Esme is out back so why don't we join her?" Carlisle said. When we met Emse,I was surprised to see Rosalie and Emmet here. " Big Bear!!!" Renesmee said as she hugged Emmet. Renesmee had nicknamed him that way. " Hey there munchkin! How are you?" Emmet said as he kissed Renemsee on the cheek. " Good! I'm happy to see unlce big bear!" she said as she hugged him. " Aren't you glad to see me little princess?" Rosalie asked after a while. " Auntie Rose!" Renesmee said as she hopped onto Rosalie. " I've missed you soo much! From here to the moon!!" Renesmee said. " Well, well, well! If it isn't my little clumsy sister!" Emmet said and then gave me a huge hug. " Emmet!! Don't make me..." he cut me off. " Aww...is my little sister mad??" Emmet said in a sarcastic tone. A pair of arms were around my waist then. " Emmet would you be kind enough to leave my wife alone??" Edward said. " Edward!! It's nice to see you too!" Emmet said. " Grandpa, where's grndma?" Renesmee said after a while. " She's in the kitchen honey." Carlisle said. " Carlisle honey, can you help me out here please." Esme said as she walked out. " Sure thing honey." " Grandma!!!!!!!!!" Renesmee said. " Hi sweetie! Oh, I've missed you so much! How are you?" Esme said. " I've missed you too grandma!" Renesmee said. " Bella honey! It's so nice to see you!" Esme said as she gave me a hug. " Oh, Esme! It's a pleasure to see you once more!" I told her. I truly was happy to see Esme. Ever since becoming a vampire, I've only spoken to Renee on the phone and Esme was the closest thing I had as to a mother. Same with Carlisle and Charlie. " Edward honey! I've missed you soo much!" " As I've missed you." Edward said and gave his mother a hug. " Well, I think some of us are hungry so why don't we eat?" Esme said.


	9. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 9

When Edward had said Esme invited us to lunch, I thought he meant we'd all go hunting together. But when Esme brought what seemed to be ice-pop's I was pretty surprised. " Esme? Aren't we hunting?" I asked. I was too curious. " Well, we were but I had an idea and well.. here we have it!" " Is that real ice-cream?" Edward asked. " Well, we went hunting earlier today and well I kind of froze our lunch to make it look like an ice-pop!" Esme said. She seemed quite proud of her idea. " Great creativity!" Emmet said as he took the first pop. " Grandma can I have one?" Renesmee said. " Of course honey!" Esme said. " Mommy? Daddy? You're not getting one?" Renesmee said tilting her head. " In a moment dear." Edward said. " Bella? Honey would you like one?" Esme aked shyly. " Of course!" I said as I grabbed a pop. " Edward dear?" she asked. " Of course." Edward said. The ice-pops weren't so bad. They were quite satisfying. Esme had made enough ice-pops for us to get full. " Thank you grandma! It was really good!" Renesmee said as she finished her 3rd pop. " You're welcome sweetie!" Esme said as she hugged her grand-daughter. " So Bella & Edward..." Esme started. " I was thinking, since Renesmee's vacation's are coming up soon, why don't you guys try pulling her out early? That way you guys can spend some of it here with us! What do you think?" she said.

" Well.." I said and then looked at Edward. " I think it's a fantastic idea!" he said. " What do you think love?" Edward asked.

"I think it's perfect! But Esme, won't we be a bother--" I didn't finish. " For goodness sake Bella of course not! It would be our pleasure to have you guys here." Esme said cutting me off. " Please momma!!! Please! Please!" Renesmee said. " Oh what the heck!" I said in defeat. " Perfect!" Alice said. " Come on Renesmee! I'll show you where you'll sleep!" " Yey!" Renesmee said and they both diappeared into the house. " Alice." Edward and I said at the same time.


	10. Life After Breaking Dawn Chapter 10

" Thank You for everything Esme." I said in a whisper. " We'll see you tomorrow." Edward whispered. " Drive safely" Esme said. " Have a wonderfull night" Carlisle said. " Bye Bella. Bye Edward." Alice said. " Bye little montser." Alice said as she kissed Renesmee on the forehead. Renesmee must have been really tired because she fell asleep earlier than usual.

As soon as we arrived at the cottage, Edward and I went to tuck in Renesmee. We kissed her goodnight and left her room.

" So you're really okay with taking Renesmee out of school early?" Edward asked as we walked to our room. " Of course I am. I think it's a wonderfull idea. And I think it will be very fun for Renesmee." I assured him. A smile spread across his beautiful face. " Perfect!" he said. " I'll start packing!" I couldn't help but giggle. " What's funny love?" Edward asked curious. " You're just so exited, it's fun to watch!" I said giggling. In a blink of an eye, Edward was at my side crushing his lips to mine. His lips moved down to my throat and back to my lips. I yanked his shirt off at the same time he yanked mine. When his lips were back to my neck I whispered " I love you." " Bella" I heard him gasp. Next thing I knew, we were on the floor and then suddenly Edward stopped. " Bella, I hate to say this but.." he stopped to take an unnecessary breath. " Renesmee will be up soon, and I don't think it'd be nice for here to see us." he said smugly. " Oh...fine." I said. I didn't really know how Edward and I stopped from going at it all night and most of the morning. And to think I wouldn't want _this_anymore after my transformation.


End file.
